The last step to the edge
by Narutorapegod
Summary: The world comes crashing down around Uzumaki Naruto. All his fears realized in the span of two days. What will he do when he's only a step away from the edge. Yaoi naruto rape.


**The last step to the edge**

Alright, I edited this. Just the spelling. I don't have time to fix the grammar. I will get around to it later. I will be editing all of my stories, so they will not be so badly written and make me look like a five year old as far as my spelling goes.

**Warning:** Yaoi rape and gore. And I really mean gore. Like you might be really disturbed I can write this.

**Disclaimer: **Oh holy hell would brake loose if I owned Naruto

**XOXOXOXO**

"Help!" Came a desperate cry through the mid day forest. "Please! Someone!" The agonizing scream echoed out into the air. A blonde angle ran with all his might through the woods. Sticks clawed at his skin, tearing deep scratches. His bare feat were stuck with rocks and twigs. The wounds were all superficial compared to the bloody stump that once was his arm. Blood splashed onto the ground as he ran, tears in his eyes out of desperation. He dared to look back. Two black cloaked figures were gaining quickly. Naruto gasped, his eyes widening further in fear.

"AH!" He cried out when his ankle cough on a branch. A loud snap rung through the air, his body being flung to the ground. He kept rolling, having the misfortune to fall at the top of a rocky slope. Sky, ground, sky, ground. His world was nothing but a dizzy disorientating mess of colors. Naruto smashed into the ground with a deafening crack of dried twigs and probably a few more of his bones. He coughed coarsely, spraying blood onto his face. He rolled onto his side, his remaining arm pushing him off the ground. He went into a crawling position, trying to run again. He gasped when one of the cloaked figures appeared in front of him. He cried out in horror, falling backwards on his rear. He scurried in reverse away from the figure, only for his back to hit something. He looked up, his eyes meeting blue skin.

Naruto screamed trying to run away. A hand grabbed his blonde bloody locks, holding him still. He gripped at the hand with his remaining arm. "L-Let go!" He screamed, his voice jumping up an octave. The other cloaked figure walked forward, his red Sharengan eyes glimmering darkly at the twelve year old child. Naruto was breathing raggedly, tears running from his eyes. "Let go!" He hollered desperately, shaking his head roughly, trying to free himself. He could care less that his hair was being ripped out from his thrashing.

Itachi stopped in front of the child, his hand grabbed Naruto's chin painfully, forcing the Uzumaki to look at him. Naruto kept his eyes tightly shut, fearing he would be trapped in a genjutsue. Because of his missing arm, he wouldn't be able to dispel it. Naruto could feel the other breath on his lips. Itachi was close, making the blonde shake uncontrollably. "P-Please...I-I don't want to die." Naruto begged, blood slipping out his mouth. The youth's eyes flew wide open when he felt lips against his. His eyes met red ones. Itachi was kissing him. Naruto screamed into the kiss, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut as he tried to pull back. Kisame's grip was too strong to allow the frantic child to escape.

Itachi's tongue pressed powerfully against Naruto's lips, slipping between them. Itachi ignored the teeth he met as resistance. His hand reached up, grabbing the bloody stub of Naruto's right arm. He squeezed hard, blood squirting out from the stump. Naruto's eye shot wide, tears flying as he screamed in agony. Itachi slipped his tongue inside the unlucky jinchurikies mouth. Naruto squirmed as he was forced to taste the Uchiha's mouth.

Itachi smirked. He could taste Naruto's blood along with a slight hint of Ramen. Miso if his tastes were correct. Without a moment pause, his hand grabbed Naruto's tattered shirt. He slipped his hand under the fabric. His nails found a small bump on the blonde's chest. He grabbed the sensitive nub, pinching it, drawing more blood from the child. Naruto whimpered loudly into the kiss, wishing Itachi would stop this torture. Itachi broke the kiss, done fooling around. He ripped his hand from under Naruto's shirt. He grabbed Naruto's garish orange pants. Naruto's eyes widened. "No!" He shouted, leaning back against Kisame's legs. He clawed at Itachi's face, trying to blind the Uchiha. Itachi grabbed the arm, twisting it mercilessly. A snap shot into the summer air, followed by a screech. Naruto eyes were red from his tears. He stared in utter horror at the bone sticking out of the now useless limb.

Naruto felt his stomach swirling. He leaned his head forward, vomiting onto the bloody ground. Itachi ignored the blonde's violent reaction. He tore away Naruto's pants shamelessly. Naruto shook his head softly, still out of it from his reflexive emptying of his stomach. "No..." He choked out. Itachi tore away his blue boxers, exposing the blonde's mature member to the world. Naruto tried to cross his legs, his face flush. Itachi painfully forced Naruto to keep his legs open. The Uchiha went between Naruto's legs, slipping down his pants slightly, his hard on standing at attention. Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide. "No!" He cried, trying to move his arm to defend himself.

Itachi pressed at Naruto's entrance. Once it was slightly spread, he thrusted forward hard. Naruto screamed, he screamed like he had never screamed before. His voice was a piercing screech. "No!" Naruto wailed as the Uchiha forced himself inside. Itachi was a beast. His pail skin was flushed with the new pressure around his member. He could care less that it was child. He could care less if it was rape. He wanted it, and he was going to get it.

Naruto's body bounced against Itachi's as he was violated. "A-Ah!" Naruto moaned loudly, his eyes clenched shut. The sound of flesh hitting against flesh resounded through the clearing as Itachi went faster into the child. Naruto shuddered as he could feel it, feel Itachi's manhood. Blood slithered down Naruto's inner thigh, more coming with each violent thrust. Itachi slammed into Naruto's prostate. A shrill despondent cry ripped through the air like a clap of thunder. Naruto's fighting spirit came back with a vengeance. He flung his broken arm at Itachi, trying to shove the Uchiha away. "S-Stop!" He cried out. Itachi bit hard into the limb, making Naruto's suffering worse.

Naruto could do nothing but ride the thrusts. "A-Ah...AH! Stop! Please!" Naruto begged desperately, his head thrown to the side. Itachi pulled almost completely out before slamming back inside the youth's rear. Naruto through his head back, his voice again flying loose. Blood shot out his mouth, landing on the Uchiha's face.

Itachi clenched his eyes shut, moving at a more violent rate. Another crippling insertion, and he was done. He let his seed fill the child. He slumped over Naruto, panting hard. Kisame smirked, having been turned on by the display of his partner. Naruto was shaking uncontrollably, his whole body limp. He felt another lurch, causing bloody vomit to splash on the stones of the earth. Kisame let go of Naruto's hair, knowing he didn't have the energy to fight.

Itachi ripped out of Naruto, a water fall of come and blood staining the earth. Naruto gasped at the motion, but otherwise made no movement. Naruto's legs curled beneath his form, trying deplorably to shield himself from the madmen.

"Naruto!" Came a familiar voice. Naruto's eyes shot open. He leaned up weakly. He let his head slump back to the ground as he saw his salvation arriving. Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and a few ANBU.

Kisame cursed, glaring at the group. They were not here to have a bunch of ninja annoy them. He glanced at Itachi questioningly. "We leave." Itachi answered, regaining his bearings. Kisame cursed under his breath. He wanted his chance to have a little fun with the brat, but for now, he'd have to wait. They would be able to catch the blonde imbecile again eventually.

The two Akastuki members took the tree's. The Anbu continued the chase wile Kakashi and Gai both stopped dead at the sight of Naruto's battered and broken form. Naruto, despite his injuries, smiled. He had never been so happy to see them in his life. "Naruto..."Kakashi said remorsefully. Kakashi glanced at Gai. "Go." He told. He could handle this. Gai gave a final glance at Naruto before taking off again, wanting to pound the two Akastuki members senseless. Kakashi sighed before he got Naruto's pants. He lifted the blonde gently, slipping the clothing back on. He wanted Naruto to have his dignity when they returned to the village.

Naruto bit back a scream when he was moved. His rear throbbed painfully, making any movement unbearably. Once Naruto was dressed, Kakashi took out a roll of bandages form his kunai holster. He quickly began to wrap the nub that was Naruto's right arm, surprised that he was still conscious. He probably had lost allot of blood from the severed limb. Kakashi lifed Naruto after double checking his handy work.

Naruto felt another urge to vomit pull at him. "K-Kakashi-sensei...P-Put me down." Naruto asked quickly. Kakashi complied, gently setting the blonde down. No sooner had he, did Naruto expelled pure blood onto the ground, nothing else filling his stomach. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in concern. Vomiting blood was never good. He picked Naruto back up once he was sure the blonde was done.

He shot in the direction of Konoha, wanting to get help for Naruto as soon as possible.

-----

Kakashi had to stop five more times before they arrived to the large red walls. Naruto warned him before he would regurgitate more blood. It was Naruto's unending concern for others that had him do it. If Kakashi was in his position, he would care less if he vomited on someone.

Kakashi made it to the hospital in record time. Tsunade was already waiting for the two. She was on stand by for the possible worst scenario imaginable. She honestly believed they would come back empty handed. She felt relief at first when she saw Kakashi carrying Naruto, but it instantly switched to concern when she saw just how injured the youth was. His right arm was the first thing she noticed, and her first concern. The bandages around the nub were completely bled through.

Tsunade had a stretcher waiting for Naruto. Kakashi set Naruto down gently, trying keep him from experiencing more pain. Naruto groaned slightly at the movement, his eyes clenching shut. Kakashi looked at Tsunade, his gaze serious. She nodded towards him as she rushed Naruto down the hall to the ER. "Talk Hatake." She said to Kakashi, showing she meant busyness. She needed to know as much as she could about what happened so she could take the best actions possible.

"He's been vomiting blood." Kakashi began, starting with the most pressing matter that wasn't instantly visible. Tsunade nodded in understanding, assuming there was internal bleeding. "And?" She asked, knowing there was more to be said. They entered a room, nurses already waiting for her. "He has internal bleeding, find and isolate the problem!" She shouted to the other medics, instantly getting to work on Naruto's arm. She cursed softly. The bone was longer than the flesh around it, making the white solidified calcium a problem. "Hold him." She ordered towards Kakashi. The nin nodded, now suddenly in the fray to save Naruto's life. Kakashi held down Naruto's left arm and the upper part of the nub. He nodded at Tsunade, showing he was ready. Tsunade put her strength and medical skills to practice. She took grip of the bone with both hands, one to spot the point were it shouldn't brake. With a quick motion of her hand, the protruding bone snapped. Naruto cried out, a sudden lurch almost pulling him from Kakashi's grip. The Jonin wanted to question Tsunade's approach, but knew better than to ask. She was the best medic out there. If any one knew what they were doing, it was Tsunade.

Now that the bone was out the way, she began to heal the gaping wound shut. She sutured the open veins and arteries shut so he wouldn't continue to bleed. She healed the limb completely shut, already feeling the strain. She moved to Naruto's abdomen were the other medics were working. "His spleen is ruptured along with his stomach. Two of his ribs are puncturing his right lung." A medic said, giving a general summary. Tsunade nodded. "I'll take care of the ribs."

"What else?" She asked towards Kakashi as she began work on pulling the ribs out of Naruto's lung and setting them. Kakashi felt his lips tremble, but he swallowed his emotions, knowing it had to be said. Naruto looked up at Kakashi weakly. He mouthed a soft no towards Kakashi, not wishing for Tsunade to know. "I have to." Kakashi said back.

He looked up at Tsunade again, his emotions pushed out of the equation. "Itachi had raped him." Kakashi spoke. Tsunade pulled her hand back slightly from Naruto to avoid affecting him by her sudden chakra flocculation. Her eyes locked with Kakashi's visible one. She swallowed the anger that threatened to make her loose vital time. She nodded darkly in understanding. "Leave." She instructed to Kakashi with a bitter tone, his presence no longer needed. Kakashi nodded, knowing just that. He left quickly, shutting the door behind him.

-----

It had been a good hour since Tsunade entered the room. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting with fear at the news of Naruto's fate. They weren't the only ones. The waiting room was packed with a fair amount of people. News of Naruto's potentially fatal condition spread through Konoha like wild fire. The rookie nine had come running, literally. Lee, Tenten, and Neji weren't too far behind. Konohamaru's group was next to show up. Hell, even the Raman stand owned had come to give his dues.

Every one was dealing with Naruto's condition differently. Hinata was in tears. She really believed this was it, and Naruto was as good as dead. Kiba kept stock quiet, trying his best not to loose it. Shino was unnaturally still, though the constant buzz of his insect warned all that Shino was not happy. Lee hadn't said a word, which was down right odd for him. Neji was trembling with rage, angered at who would even dare hurt someone as kind as Naruto. Tenten stood there, he face troubled with a frown in concern for how Naruto was doing.

Shikamaru was in his pose of thinking, trying to think off all the possible people who would hurt Naruto and the best ways to kill them. Choji was eating himself into a coma from his nervousness. Ino was busy trying to comfort Hinata. Sakura was doing the same. Sasuke was cursing up a storm, damning Naruto's name and threatening to kill the dobe if he didn't come through.

Iruka was pail as a sheet, pacing a hole in the floor. The Jonin all stood quietly, though their tense postures spoke volumes for them.

Tsunade came into the waiting room. She was surprised at how many showed up. Instantly, all eyes went on the blonde Kage for the verdict. "He's fine." she sighed. The tension in the room instantly vanished. Hinata even started to laugh joyfully. The only one who didn't seem happy was Kakashi, which caught the other Jonin's attention. "Kakashi?" Asume asked curiously.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing Asume." He lied. He couldn't find anything to be happy about. Naruto couldn't be a ninja any more because of his missing arm. And, there was the rape. How would Naruto cope? He had a sinking feeling Naruto wouldn't be able to get over this.

-----

Naruto slowly began to wake up. He didn't remember when he had even passed out to begin with. The last thing he remembered was asking Kakashi not to tell Tsunade about the ra---attack. He glanced around, assuming he was still in the hospital. What shocked him was the amazing assortment of flowers and get well cards. His room was littered with them. He absently wondered how long he had to of been out for this many to accumulate. The only people he knew who would get him things like this were Hinata and Sakura, so, that's a long time.

Naruto groaned softly. His whole body asked horribly. He glanced to his side. His eyes shot wide when he saw a nub instead of his right arm. He relaxed again when he came to remember that Kisame had hacked it off. Naruto glanced towards the door when he heard someone knocking. Before he could say come in, someone entered. This someone being the oh so usually shy Hinata. She had a vase in her hands with yet another flower display to add to the room. Naruto absently was glad he didn't have allergies. "Hi Hinata." Naruto spoke. He was surprised at how course his voice sounded. Hinata squeaked, nearly dropping the vase on the floor. "N-Naruto-kun! Your awake!" She said cheerfully, her voice much louder than he was used to it being. She set the vase down quickly. "I'll be right b-back!" She said, rushing out the room. All Naruto could do was raise his eyebrow. "She's still weird." He sighed, relaxing in the semi comfortable bed.

He was about to let his mind wonder when it sounded like a heard of eliphants were coming towards his room. The door shot open, Sakura and Sasuke both there, looking like they had seen a ghost. Naruto rolled on his side, wincing as he did so. He spared a smile towards them, absently lifting his right arm and waved. He paused, remembering it was just a stump of a limb now, and rather freaky looking at that. He quickly put it down and waved with his left hand instead. Sakura and Sasuke pretended as if they hadn't seen him going through remembering he was an amputee now. They went next to his bed, Sakura smiling wile Sasuke had his usual smug smirk.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. Sasuke looked so much like Itachi. It was frightening. Naruto forced the emotion away as best as he could, faking a wide grin. "Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Naruto greeted. "Nice to see you awake Naruto. You had us all worried." Sakura huffed. "We all though you were dead! Don't scare me like that!" She said sharply. Naruto chuckled, knowing Sakura was always like this. "Hn." Sasuke said himself. "I knew you'd pull through dobe." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto felt his body shiver. Sasuke sounded allot like Itachi too. Naruto felt aH! It'll take alot more than that!" Naruto shouted, throwing his right ar-- stump, into the air. Naruto put it down quickly. It would take a wile to get used to the fact that he didn't have two arms. Sakura chuckled softly. "Baka." She teased.

Naruto grinned his usual grin, happy at least that they weren't put off by his injury. "Hn." Sasuke voiced again. A smirk came to his face, one of superiority. Naruto felt his stomach clench in fear. That look. He remembered Itachi's smirk. They were the same. His smile faded, suddenly feeling not all too good. "Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly, noticing the changed in the blonde. Naruto shuddered softly, which soon turned into full tremors that shook him almost violently.

Sasuke's laid back mood vanished. "Naruto?" He asked, placing his hand on Naruto's arm, holding it tightly. Naruto's head snapped up at Sasuke. He ripped his arm back lurching the newly set bones. He sat bolt straight, pushing back in the bed, and away from Sasuke. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding frightened. Sasuke too leaned forward, wondering what was making Naruto so afraid suddenly. Naruto could hear his heart in his ears. Somewhere in his mind, he felt the urge to fight, to run, to scream. He was being irrational. It was Sasuke _not_ Itachi. Sasuke wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't!

Despite Naruto's best attempts at quelling his panic, he began to hyperventilate. The need to run became stronger, almost debilitating. He didn't hear Sakura screaming his name, all he saw was Sasuke leaning over him. All he could imagine was Itachi raping him again. Suddenly Sasuke disappeared from Naruto's point of view, in his place was Kakashi. "Naruto, calm down." He heard softly. Two strong hands were on his shoulders. "Itachi isn't here." He heard more clearly. Naruto's breathing slowed from it's panicked state to a more controlled level. He began to register things again. That was when he noticed Hinata's team all in the door way, looking worried. Naruto looked from the door back to Kakashi. Naruto lowered his head, his shaking growing worse.

He was so afraid. He felt defenseless. Naruto broke down, finally allowing himself to confront the very real fact. He was raped. He lost his virginity to none other than Uchiha Itachi. It was taken from him. Naruto took grip of Kakashi, him being the nearest person and sobbed. He sobbed like there was no tomorrow. He sobbed for all he had been through in life, he sobbed at the pain he had to suffer. The very real knowledge that he had nothing left. He couldn't be a ninja, he never got what he wanted, or even deserved. The world hated him, for something that wasn't even his fault.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in shock. They had never seen someone cry like this. They had seen Naruto cry before, yes. But nothing like this. There was true remorse, self loathing, everything they didn't know Naruto felt. All the pain he had felt was there for the world to see. Sasuke suddenly felt giulty. All these years, he had chastised Naruto for thinking he understood true pain. In the end, it turned out Naruto knew way more than he did. Sakura was going on the same trip as Sasuke. All those smiles, all those offers he made for her. Everything. She knew it now more than ever that Naruto wanted her not as a lover, but just someone who excepted him.

Time wound down, Naruto slowly stopping his tears. He still hiccupped, his body shaking. Kakashi still held the child gently. Naruto was like a son to him, even if he never admitted it. It cut him deep knowing that Naruto was hurt like this. The blonde could take almost anything that was thrown at him up to now. And finally when he brakes, it all crashes down.

Sakura and Sasuke left the room, walking past the three in the door way. They took the hint that they should leave as well. They all left. Sakura looked back, feeling something deep down inside fading from her heart.

All of them knew, the Naruto they knew, had died in the operating room.

In his place, the very thing that made them wish he never woke up.

**XOXOX**

Dedicated to LovelyMystery

And again, no comments on my spelling, or I will string you up by your intestines. X3

Please review XD


End file.
